Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-25205121-20160304210655
Victor Sparks Physical Description: Tall, thin, steely blue eyes, blond hair. He’s not a very large man but he is deceptively strong. He has a tendency to always wear suits or similarly smart clothing, it is very rare to catch him in anything a laymen would call casual. He has broad shoulders and strong cheek bones, he generally appears quite a friendly chap from a glance but at the right angle it would be correct to describe him as threatening. Often wears sunglasses, particularly known to wear them when it is in fact sunny and sometimes when it’s not. If it’s not sunny it makes him look like an ass if it is it makes him look prepared. Personality: Generally comes across a very well-spoken polite man. Very friendly to strangers and more so to people he knows. Has a very good character, charming almost. When given the correct subject he can also come across very intelligent. He does have a tendency to be full of himself, condescending and sarcastic especially when he believes he has control of the situation or when he finds the people he’s talking to are of little to no use to him. He’s very much someone who uses situations to boost his position in life. Backstory: Victor is from a rather prestigious family, his father owning Sparks Corp which he inherited from his father and now Victor is the CEO. Sparks Corp develops new technologies and was one of the first corporations to produce automobiles in the world. Now with the convergence it seeks to further and further innovate undercutting competitors at every point. Victors childhood was lonely. His father was often at work and his mother was often elsewhere, being home schooled he didn’t have much chance to make friends but he did find a love for science and for his father’s company and his work. He found a particularly fondness for applied physics mainly in the field of electricity and engineering much like his grandfather. He grew up focussing on this, fascinated by the capabilities and nature of electricity and often tinkered hoping to invent new contraptions. As a young child he once made a glove able to keep your mug of coffee warm, he was regarded as a genius. Tragically, and almost ironically, at the age of 16 the glove that he invented many years ago electrocuted his father and mother and they died. Left without family he continued his studies so he would one day be an effective CEO of Sparks Corp. He left university at the age of 22 with a PhD in applied physics with his dissertation on the possibility and applications of wireless electricity which he was able to produce on a small scale. He now runs Sparks Corp but simultaneously continues to build his own recreational machines, many of which he uses to compete in fights secretly to test them and search the newly collided worlds for artefacts, objects of interest or other interesting items of research. Particularly ones with magical or scientific backgrounds which could be used to further his research and improve his inventions. His main drive is for knowledge but he also seems to have a desire for more powerful inventions which has been further fuelled by the endless possibilities delivered to him through the collision.